freezeflame22fandomcom-20200214-history
Calvin Mitchell
"The answer is "no", Carl!" - Carl's Little Sisters Calvin Mitchell (mainly referred to as simply Mr. Mitchell or Officer Mitchell) is a major character in Carl. He is Carl's stepfather, as well as Linda Mitchell's husband, and Logan, Carrie and Sally's father. He is also the chief of the Toad Town Police, although he is known to not do a very good job at policing the town. He holds very strict and authoritarian views on parenting and he often disapproves of activities such as parties and is constantly nagging Carl & Logan on his own opinions. Backstory While not much is known about Calvin's teen years, it's implied in the episode ''Playing Hookie'' that Calvin used to be somewhat popular. It was also said in Mr. Mitchell vs Mr. Grey that he was once engaged with a woman named Elaine but she didn't seem to love him that much, however his fiance later ran off with the best man named Warren at the day of his wedding. In Logan's New Girlfriend, it was said that Calvin later met Linda at a supermarket and began flirting with her, which lead into the two entering a relationship which became a marriage, and the two had twin daughters named Carrie and Sally. however Prior to this he had a son named Logan, however the mother of Logan and how Logan was conceived is currently unknown. Appearance Calvin is a yellow, obese and bald Koopa in his mid-forties, although past photos in episodes such as The First Day ''showcase that his hair was formerly brown. Newer episodes have also shown him with blue eyes, rather than the colorless eyes most non-Dragon Koopa characters with the exception of Grace held. He often dawns his police uniform, which has grey gloves and shoes as well as a grey under-shell, with the back of the shell being dark blue with spikes on the back. He occasionally wears a police helmet too, with a grey mask covering his nose and a dark blue typical police hat. As he believes it establishes the fact that he's an authority figure and must be respected. Despite this he has been seen without the uniform and just wearing standard attire on a few occasions, the first of which being ''The Hike. Personality Calvin is showcased as a short tempered, strict and angry man who holds a very authoritarian mindset. He is shown to consistently get angry at Carl's sarcastic statements and will often be harsh on him when he believes Carl is doing the wrong thing, such as in Detention ''where he gets incredibly angry at Carl for getting detention for a fight that wasn't even his fault. He also consistently brings his own views into subjects, for example in ''Toad Town Grammar ''he states that kids Carl's age shouldn't be watching science fiction shows anyway whilst Carl is feeling down. In regards to his own job, he is somewhat irresponsible and selfish, in ''The First Day, Carl states Calvin mainly arrests teens so he can drink their alcohol, rather than actually looking out for more serious crimes. In addition in Playing Hookie, he and two other police officers stop at the Mitchell's house just to watch TV. This can also show he seems to believe certain rules don't apply to himself, as in the same episode he tells Carl he's going to be incredibly angry if he ever skips school but as shown in Toad Town Strikers ''Calvin is shown to be very competetive and was egar to win the soccer game and he has a strong dislike and rivalry of Warren Mclnnes due to him stealing his wife on his wedding day but when he was about to harm Carl he stood up to him going as far as to even call him his son. Relationships with other characters Carl Mr. Mitchell often pushes Carl around and tends to unfairly order him around as discussed earlier. Despite this however he is also shown to deeply care about him. In several episodes such as ''The Motorhome Trip ''he defends Carl from his bully, Gooper, and in ''The Hike ''or ''The School Dance ''he offers Carl advice to try and help him out with his troubles with Grace and as shown in ''Toad Town Strikers. ''Calvin encorraged Carl and his friends to win the soccer game and when Warren Mclnnes was about to harm him he stood up for Carl and called him his son. Mrs. Mitchell Linda Mitchell is Calvin's wife, although not his first. He is shown to love Mrs. Mitchell and she is one of the few people he rarely argues with. While she often agrees with what he says or submissively agrees with his decisions (such as in ''Detention), she tends to be the only person he'll listen to, such as in The Hike ''where he goes on a hike with Carl specifically because Linda told him she wants him to get along with Carl & Logan better. Logan While he does deeply care for his son Calvin often expresses major disappointment with Logan, mainly because Logan refuses to settle into a job and mostly spends time smoking Fire Flowers and making rap music. He will often yell at Logan to get a job, and shows distaste for Logan's music, such as in ''Logan's New Girlfriend, however this usually just goes over his sons head. Carrie & Sally Being much younger than Carl and Logan, as well as being his daughters, Carrie and Sally get much better treatment than Carl and Logan do. He rarely ever tells of Carrie and Sally, and is more often than not over protective of the two, such as yelling "don't be rude to your sisters!" in Carl's House Party, as well as the two getting a much lighter telling off than Carl at the beginning of The Hike. Mr. Grey Calvin seems to somewhat dislike Felix Grey, mainly due to him being well-liked by everybody else. In Mr. Mitchell vs. Mr. Grey, Calvin is very unkind towards Felix and unsympathetic whilst he talks about his goodbye to his mother, showing that perhaps Calvin sees Felix as unmanly, as he is a lot more easy-going. Despite this Felix seems to view Calvin as a friend, appearing to thank him at the end of ''The Truth Comes Out ''after Calvin failed to sabotage his business by proposing he lowers the price of alcohol. Trivia * He was named after U.S. President Calvin Coolidge. Oddly enough, Coolidge's wife's first name was Grace. Category:Carl Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Koopas Category:Protagonists Category:Parents